Impellers are routinely used in various industries. One type of impeller includes a rotor used to increase the pressure and flow of a fluid inside a cylinder, tube, or other conduit. Impellers are often used, for example, in the process control industry. However, impellers routinely suffer from various failures. Example failure modes of an impeller can include vane breakage, one or more cracks in the impeller, and wear in the impeller.
It is often necessary or desirable to monitor the health of an impeller in a process control system or other system in order to properly schedule maintenance for the impeller. However, it is often difficult to monitor the health of impellers because of the wide variety of impellers in use.